


A Family For The Alone: A Handbook for Orphanages

by owlaholic68



Series: D&D In-Universe Literature [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drow Culture, Gen, In-Universe Literature, Orphanage, Orphans, The Underdark (Forgotten Realms), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: An essential guide on how to run an effective and caring orphanage. Written by the co-runners of Matel’s City Orphanage in the Underdark. Advice is geared towards caring for young Drow children but can be applied to adolescents of any race.
Series: D&D In-Universe Literature [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129931
Kudos: 1





	A Family For The Alone: A Handbook for Orphanages

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from this in-universe Orphanage guide.

**Chapter Two: Minimum requirements for each child**

Each child in the Orphanage should have, at minimum: a private sleeping place be it bed or crib or nest, a chest or set of drawers to hold their belongings, a vanity and washbasin for upkeep of personal hygiene, clothing suitable to weather and personal style, a small writing desk if one is at an appropriate age or has the extra space, and amusements and comforts to make their stay with your Orphanage Family as welcoming as possible. When it comes to food, nutritional requirements are extensively covered in Chapter Four, as are specific essentials for running nurseries and facilities for older children.

Sleeping places should be private unless the child is a young infant, in which case constant supervision is required for safety. Privacy may be given preferably by an enclosed personal room with a door. Should space be limited and funds little, a heavy curtain surrounding and separating the space will suffice.

Most children will require a bed of size larger than themselves, or a safe crib if one is not at a size big enough to warrant a bed. Drow or Top-Elf youngsters of eight and above should have a comfortable chair, rocking or stationary, to facilitate their transition into meditation. Dragonborn or bird-folk, should they happen to fall upon your care, may prefer a nest instead. Tieflings should have woolen bed-linens to prevent night-time incendiary accidents.

A chest or set of drawers, or even a box if money is tight, is essential to make a child feel comfortable in the Orphanage. It can store their personal belongings and make it clear to the child that they have their own space in the building, that their things are truly _theirs._ If your facility is well endowed and the adopting Family allows it, the child may bring their storage with them to their new home. Should space be limited, a box under the bed will do, though it is a dismal solution.

Other necessary furniture includes a vanity and wash-station. Again, as not all Orphanages are as large and generously funded as Matel’s, this may be considered a luxury option for your facility. Shared facilities are acceptable, though may inhibit the learning of important life hygiene skills due to shyness or anxiety in a child, particularly when they first enter your care. Personal hygiene should be gently but firmly taught and demonstrated. Hair styling is easily taught to a group of youngsters, though hair cutting should not be and should only be performed by capable adults. Regular trims should be performed every few months to facilitate gorgeous hair growth. Piercings may be done if a child requests one, but only on half-Orcs older than four, Drow older than six, and other races older than nine years of age.

When it comes to self-expression: If a child desires their hair cut or colored to a specific style, it is recommended that you indulge them in it no matter how ugly the idea. It is only hair, and the results will be much worse if you deny or rebuke them for it instead. Style can be taught, but it is seldom learned.

Style in garments, however, is essential to be learned. Each walking-age child should have, at a minimum and depending on weather and season: at least three sets of undergarments, two pairs of stockings, two pairs of pants (one heavy, one light), two skirts (of varying thicknesses and styles), three blouses, two pairs of good sturdy shoes, one apron, one jacket if necessary, one belt, one hat, a bag or belt-purse, and one waxed storm parasol. It is also essential that each youngster be given a mending kit and instructed in its use. Laundry must also be taught as soon as possible so that a child learns personal responsibility and can take pride in their own independence. Of course, most laundry will still be performed by the staff of the Orphanage, but underthings can be washed in a basin small enough for an eight-year-old Drow to easily fill and carry. Other skills to be taught at a young age include basic cleaning of one’s personal space, respect for others, reverence for nature, and rudimentary cooking abilities. More on tutelage can be found in Chapters Eight and Nine.

* * *

**SUBSECTION: Amusements and Comforts**

Chapters could be devoted to the making of a child’s personal space unique and special and most importantly, comfortable. Your orphanage will be their home until they decide upon their new adopted Family, however long that may be. Since we have not the space to dedicate the entire book to this subject, here are some general guidelines:

Let the child choose colors which are convenable to their mood and happiness, both in wall color and quilt or linen choice. Clothing styles, as long as it remains in good taste, may also be chosen. It is encouraged that young residents of the orphanage keep a diary. Also, if finances allow it, a small allowance may be given weekly or on special Market or Festival days, to be budgeted and spent at the child’s discretion.

Art should also be fostered. Visual, kinetic, auditory, and productive arts are to be taught as often as possible, bringing in instructors from local Universities or schools. This will help shy children express themselves while giving them valuable skills for life. If funds are short, try local Temples to bard deities, or call upon Elistraee for assistance: she will be happy to help youngsters enjoy the art of dance.

Elistraee and Lolth, as well as their respective Temples, are wonderful resources. Religion can help lost youngsters find a place in society. It can also comfort them in times of distress, ground them in times of extreme change. But be aware that a child may not want to attend Temple services or Festivals for a myriad of personal reasons: respect that. Also respect and even encourage worship of other deities. It is possible to go as far as helping the child procure items for a small shrine in their personal space, even if the shrine is a simply a candle and a God-image.

Another comfort in times of loneliness may be the keeping of a pet. A spider comes to mind as an obvious choice, but do not forget the humble carnivorous plant, rat, insect, snake, or even slimes as acceptable pets. Not only does this give the child a reliable companion, but it also teaches them personal responsibility and how to care for another living being: an invaluable lesson.

Other amusements should include toys, games, copious amounts of books, and frequent trips outside of the Orphanage walls. Park playing, walks around the city, trips to museums, library adventures, and educational forays are all excellent diversions. Local groups of athletic teams may be consulted to see if they have a position open for a child of appropriate age and ability. Cultural opportunities should be taken with enthusiasm: nothing is better for a sulky ten-plus child than an afternoon catching bugs or exploring historical ruins with a knowledgeable guide.

No two days should be completely alike. No week should fall into mundanity. No month spent will be worthless to the development and happiness of a child. If there is one thing that should be taken from this chapter, it is that every detail of a resident’s life should be curated to maximize benefit to them, from their personal furnishings to their teachings to their leisure time.

An orphan may be in your temporary Family for a few months or a few decades, but the core lesson of this chapter remains the same no matter how long you know them: each moment with you matters.


End file.
